


比起昨天今天更

by SuFeng2017



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M, kooksoo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: *一只陷入迷茫的长颈鹿*本质无差
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 4





	比起昨天今天更

“我是那个鹊桥。”全昭旻兴奋地举起了手，完全没有在意到刘在石瞬间变化的脸色，“是我给的，电话号码。”

李光洙从不吝啬自己的爱意，也不怎么会拒绝别人的好意，李先彬发短信过来时，他跟以前一样回了一颗粉红色的可爱心形。

女孩子毫不掩饰自己的喜爱，他对那种发亮的眼神再熟悉不过了。他不想追究是谁泄露了自己的电话号码，多半是那几个操心的哥哥，又或者是与他尚不熟悉的那两个后辈。

应该不会是在石哥，刘在石太了解他了，知道他的心里放着一个人，如果是在石哥，应该会委婉提醒那孩子。

恰好也是差了八年。李光洙想，也许他的爱意比他想象的要淡薄，不然为什么不拒绝女孩呢？他也不小了，也已经是三十后半的年纪了，为什么不能考虑一下成家呢？

婚姻不一定需要爱情的。

李光洙自认对爱理解得很透彻，爱欲并不是什么好东西，它带来希望与期待，但更多时候会带来失望与不满，他很清楚，女孩对他绝不是爱，只是喜欢。只有单纯的喜欢才会不求回报地单方面付出。

当然，喜欢是平等的。

长颈鹿开始收敛对其他女性的善意，礼节可分两种，疏远与亲近，受过良好教养的富家子自然知道分寸。

只不过是将均等的善意收回，而后尽数赠予一人。假如这便算是天作之合，那也太草率了些。

喜欢不是爱。

喜欢是轻浮的泡泡，一时的绚烂华丽，爱是沉重的海水，永远都咸涩泛苦。

他当然有心爱的人，对着那个人，他做不到无限包容，他会吃醋，会不满，会嫉妒得满心酸涩。但那个人大概是不知道的。

如果是那个人与他建立关系，他大概做不到保持低调，更不要说隐藏恋情，他恨不得宣扬到全世界都知道他和他在一起。

这个人是我的。

可他不是我的。

周一过去的很快，节目录完又是将近凌晨，刘在石没急着走，他刻意等了一等，等李光洙和金钟国一起出来。

“哥怎么在这里？”

“……”

“钟国啊，我有些话要跟光洙讲，你先走吧。”

刘在石微笑着送走金钟国，转身将李光洙拉到了停车场的角落。

“哥有什么问题就问吧。”李光洙看着国民MC欲言又止，扯出一个礼貌性的微笑。

“你和先彬是真的……？”

“真的在谈恋爱，哥。”李光洙想了想又补一句，“奔着结婚去的。”

“你不是？”

“他没回应过我，他哪里知道呢？”

出大问题。

刘在石倒抽一口冷气：“你觉得他不知道？”

“难道他会知道吗？”李光洙看着再度沉默下去的刘在石，心里觉得不可思议的同时也彻底冰凉，“他明明知道还一直装不知道？”

“光洙呀，你难道还不了解他吗？”刘在石拉住转身欲走的后辈，“你不明说，难道还指望他先放下矜持来回应你吗？”

“……我现在就去明说。”

“诶咦你这笨蛋，怎么能现在去说！”刘在石狠狠地锤了一下李光洙的肩膀，“你现在可是在和先彬热恋中啊！呀，李光洙，你这小子可真是个渣男！”

“是啊，先彬……”李光洙笑了笑，“哥怎么看呢？我跟先彬在一起是不是更好，先彬很喜欢我，我也觉得她很可爱，如果我先遇到先彬，该多好。”

“你如果真的能放下金钟国，与先彬在一起当然是很好的，但问题是，你放得下吗？”

“哥都做了我那么多年的爱情导师了，倒是说说我跟谁在一起更好呢？哥看人眼光一直很准的。”李光洙半弯了膝盖靠在一边，视线与刘在石齐平，他努力想从国民MC的眼中看出些什么，却因为镜片的反光而显得徒劳。

“你这要让我怎么回答呢？你这小子……”金钟国与李光洙在一起，绝对不是好选择，他们都知道李光洙将演艺事业看得很重，他们也都知道金钟国打拼到现在这个位置有多不容易，更何况李光洙与李先彬的恋情几乎是全民祝福，“你说你，招惹一个也就算了，做什么又去招惹另一个呢？”

“我也想安定下来啊，哥，我试探了快十年了，与他在一起的每一分每一秒我都心怀惴惴，他有那么多姐姐喜欢，我又算什么呢？”

“尹恩惠他们是……综艺loveline是可以相信的吗！”刘在石诶咦了一声，“你哥要是愿意，和智孝都能综艺loveline诶！”

“Gary哥不就当真了吗？智孝姐姐也动过心不是吗？只是错过了。钟国哥还没有错过，那么多姐姐都在等他，哪一天他回头了，也不会第一个看到我，到时候我又要怎么办呢？看着他结婚，是不是还要在婚礼上唱祝歌？”李光洙想起在自己妹妹婚礼上牵起他手的男人，“我会疯掉的。”

“我不知道那一天我会做出什么事情，我不敢想象，在石哥。”李光洙摸了摸自己还算正常的心跳，“先彬是上帝给我的最后机会，天父派遣天使来拯救我，我的理智告诉我应当接受，可我的心已经不再属于我。只要想到钟国哥会跟别人在一起，我就嫉妒的快要发狂。”

“Gary错过了智孝，他不愿意等，因为他从没敢在下了综艺之后单独联系智孝，他觉得智孝的心遥不可及，可实际上智孝一直都在等，直到Gary结婚，你知道智孝为什么到现在还不结婚吗？”刘在石叹了口气，“不要说结婚了，连绯闻都是跟钟国传的，根本就没再正经谈过恋爱，很多时候的错过，都是因为彼此没有再往前一步。”

“可我往前很多步了，哥，我还要做到什么程度？Gary哥早就放弃了，现在也能家庭美满，他现在过得很好，我也想过得好一些。”

“光洙，外人看来的美满，不一定是真正的美满，做了这么多年综艺了，真真假假，你看不出来吗？”

“我看不出来。”

刘在石对上李光洙的眼神，那里面纯粹真挚，他突然想起当年为什么想要提携这个孩子。李光洙确实是看不出来的，他确实做了好多年的综艺，可从始至终，他都在RUNNINGMAN的大家庭里，未曾真正接触过综艺的阴暗面。李光洙是个不折不扣的演员，他能够轻易地与他人共情，有些时候甚至分不清其他人是真情还是假意，这孩子是他一手带起来的，他怎么能忘了呢？

“我给不了你答案。”国民MC闭上了眼睛，“我只能告诉你，钟国没有明确拒绝你，也不是没有回应过你，他只是，不得不谨慎，不得不考虑更多的东西。你有想过他答应你之后要公开还是隐藏吗？藏是藏不住的，D社拍不到他的绯闻是因为他常年只待在健身房，D社拍不到你和先彬是因为你们也没什么机会出去，你如果跟他在一起，你忍得住不昭告天下吗？”

“我没想……”李光洙说不下去了。

“有些东西是藏不住的。”优秀的演员可以做到代入角色流露感情，可又有多少人能做到隐藏自己的感情？刘在石不想说得这么直白，可是有些事情已经含糊了太久，他不想再看到错过了，“先处理好你和先彬的关系吧。”

刘在石没法说自己没有私心，金钟国的感情归属他头疼太久了，曾经与他相处了七年的那一位几乎是伤透了他的心。

“我没法对一段感情负责。”他一向不服输的弟弟被戳的千疮百孔，终于卸下坚硬的外壳，露出受伤的柔软肚皮，“我……不适合与别人在一起。”

曾经的金钟国是锋芒毕露的，在感情上也是如此，热烈敏感，不管不顾地将一颗赤诚的心捧给恋人，不给对面留一点余地，像一柄无法入鞘的双刃剑，可有多少人能接住一团炽烈的火呢？

七年，怎么可能一切都尽在掌握，怀疑的种子一旦种下，名为爱意的火焰里就会生出嫉妒，灼伤彼此。即使误会解除，留下的烫伤也会丑陋地横亘在两人之间。而在上升期的歌手也不能曝出恋情，哪有人能在那种情况下坚持下来呢？积累的不满终于爆发，结果自然是两败俱伤。

“你回去好好想想吧。”刘在石拍拍李光洙的肩膀，年轻人健身之后结实了不少，甚至下意识地卸了下力，这是金钟国教给他的。

李光洙没有回去，他就这样在SBS的地下停车场坐到将近天明。经纪人打电话过来的时候他几乎站不起身：“如果我现在跟李先彬分手，公关上会有困难吗？”

“和平分手，应该是，对，只是觉得不合适，嗯，现在还没有，你先做下准备，不会太久。”

他想他应当是放不下的。那男人几乎渗透到他生活中的每一处，是他没有办法放下的老师，朋友，哥哥以及，心上人。

一切都需要按部就班，李光洙扶着额角，首先，跟经纪人打好招呼，其次，约先彬出来。

出乎意料的，李先彬几乎没怎么表现出惊讶的样子：“哥哥的心本来就不在我这里呀，我原先看哥哥好像已经放弃了，才贪心地想着或许过段时间哥哥就会忘记了那个人呢。”女孩子弯了弯眼睛，“哥哥既然选择了那个人，那可一定要成功哦？”

“是，我会的。”

“怎么突然跟先彬分手了？”宋智孝一个电话call醒了刚在车上睡着的李光洙。

“姐姐？”李光洙眼睛干得要命，完全睁不开。

“呀，你小子是不是昨晚上一晚上没睡！”

电话那边的女人一下炸了毛，李光洙暗暗叫苦，闷着声音求饶，他鼻子堵得慌：“是，姐姐，你小点声，我头好痛。”

“怎么回事？”女人依言降低了分贝。

“没怎么，就是不合适。”

“……”

“没事的，姐姐。”

“你自己心里有数就好，可不要后悔。”女人沉默了一会儿，“李光洙，你想清楚了吗？”

“还有些没想清楚，但是分手是必须的，我不能像之前那样不负责任地耽误先彬。”

日子像流水一样过去，一直到李先彬找到下一个男朋友，外人才知道他们分手了。因为风声吹了不少，谈的时候也没怎么高调，所以一切都显得很平静，很正常，有什么不好的言论也被早做准备的公司处理的干干净净。

一切重回正轨。

李光洙找不到机会开口，以前是不敢，现在却是找不到机会了。

又是一次持续到傍晚的录制，金钟国录到一半就开始有意无意地搭他的肩，那只手在录制结束的时候抓紧了他的肩。李光洙习惯性地搂上哥哥的腰，让人能够更好地借力。

“今天要住在我家吗？”

金钟国点了点头，显然已经疼得不想说话。河东勋担忧地看了一眼，被刘在石以眼色引到一边：“让他们两个单独待一会儿。”

李光洙提前让经纪人离开了，他一向不怎么麻烦别人，自己开车也是常事。夜晚的街道空空荡荡，只有信号灯闪烁着明灭。

夜归人一路无言。

公寓门打开时炽白的灯光照亮了门廊，热气扑面而来。李光洙替金钟国解下围巾放到衣帽架上：“哥快去泡个澡吧，房间每天都有收拾。”

熨帖的暖意很好地安抚了刺痛的腰部，李光洙的体贴体现在生活中的每一处，良好教养培养出来的善解人意和下意识流露出来的温柔本性时时刻刻都在吸引着别人向他靠近。

他当然也不例外。提前在路上打开的空调和灯光，是他已经习惯的妥帖照顾。

可这实在是太任性了，即使是对于他而言，也太过分了些。他可以拿自己的事业开玩笑，却不能拿李光洙的事业开玩笑。但李光洙总是掌握不住分寸，温热的怀抱和偶尔的亲吻每每都让他想不顾一切，他不讨厌，甚至是喜欢李光洙的接触，他当然也知道李光洙并非是单纯地把他当做哥哥，可他无法抗拒，只好尽数顺从下来。

只要不明说，只要不越过那条线，他就可以心安理得地享受这份亲密。但事实上李光洙一而再再而三，或真或假地说过不知道多少次爱，他都不清楚自己还在坚持些什么。李先彬的出现算得上是他的意料之中，李光洙是讨人喜欢的，即使有交际圈的限制，也总会有女孩子凑上来。

到年纪了，应该的。

倒是为什么分了呢？就这样成家立业，在亲情友情与爱情之间划清界限不好吗？

李光洙家的客厅里堆满了长颈鹿玩偶。金钟国擦着头发出来时，李光洙正抱着一只打瞌睡，人形长颈鹿听到声音茫茫然抬头：“哥洗完了吗？”

年长者点点头，强忍着压下纷乱的心绪，转身准备回房间。

“哥，今天比昨天更爱你哦。”

“知道，我也爱你，晚安。”

冬夜漫漫，终有尽时。

—END—


End file.
